His Father's Strength
by FinalFate
Summary: Haruno Sakura is pregnant and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi’s baby. When he’s born green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.
1. Birth

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** I was in desperate need of a new story, and this one I came up with this one the first week of October. I really like the idea of this one. Let me know if you do too!

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

_Nori_ - A common ingredient in a Japanese breakfast - it's an edible seaweed.

_Nattoo_ - A type of soybean

—

Drip drop, drip drop, the mouse ran up the clock. Tick tock tick tock, the mother is about to pop.

Rain started to beat down on the smaller apartments near the Haruno estate. It hammered down harder and harder, flowing down and around the plants, houses, and buildings. All seemed tranquil, all seemed right. But it wasn't.

Something was not right in the Haruno estate. Something was missing. Someone was absent. Someone needed to be there; yet they were no where to be found.

No one seemed to know who it was, but everyone seemed to want to fill the shadow of the main that should be with the main branch's first and only child - Haruno Sakura.

_Rain drops, fall from, everywhere_

_I reach out for you, but you're not there_

_So I stood, waiting in the dark_

_With you picture in my hand, story of a broken heart..._

Sakura listened to the calming sound of the radio as she washed the dishes. Her emerald eyes watched the rain drops falling outside the window in the darkness of the mild morning light. She looked up at the sky and then closed her eyes and looked back done at the dishes, opening her tired and puffy eyes once more to see what she was doing; and to avoid scrubbing off her own hand.

She knew this song well. She sympathized with it. She knew it, she understood it. Someone ever close to her had once done exactly what this song stated - ran away. And she did everything she could to beg him to do the opposite - to stay. She reached up and wiped away the forming spills of salt water that were gathering in her eyes as she relived the memory.

Sakura turned off the faucet and left the dishes to dry in the strainer. She sighed and then closed her eyes. She was so sick of doing chores alone, of being by herself, of just being period. It's not that she wanted to die. She just wanted a change in her life. Some support. Something else to happen that both would and could help her along with what was going on in her life.

'_Til she knows that the heart of a woman_

_will never be found in the arms of a man..._

She heard another song come onto the radio, expressing another one of her personal theme songs that made tears spill from her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, straining her neck to try and make the tears fall back into her eyes. Her eyes burned like a tiger scratching at another to get it away from the last ounce of food in the jungle. All she could feel was pain from what had happened.

Sakura ran her hand over her bulging stomach. She was so tired, so weak from all of the work she had been doing at the hospital even though she was supposed to be on maturity leave. She was 37 weeks pregnant and she felt disabled, like she couldn't do anything else. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her chair by the couch and slowly plopped down into it. She was nine months pregnant, and was exhausted. She leaned her head on her hand and then closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, until an alarm went off telling her she had to call Ino.

Ino insisted that she called her every morning, and night. She picked up phone and walked in her room and laid down, speed dialing Ino's number. She smiled and then closed her eyes. She was tired, ands he knew Ino would understand, but Ino wanted her to check in all the time now that she was so close to the end of her term.

It wasn't just that. Sakura loved talking to Ino and listening to Ino go on about the latest gossip that she had heard in the hospital. Ino loved gossip. The classic, "who's dating who" "Who left so and so's house last night at 11." And the classic, "he said she said."

Sakura smirked as she heard the ring tone start. It was so loud she held the phone about half a foot form her ear and then sat down and looked up at the grey ceiling once more. It matched the sky outside that morning.

"Hello?" Ino asked, not expecting Sakura to be the one calling her that early in the morning. She was always tired and usually slept passed 8:30.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said, smiling slightly. "Do you still have to cover my shifts? Because I could really use someone to talk to right about now." She said, sighing, not wanting to bother her best friend if she had prior arrangements.

Ino bit her lip. "Well I... You know what, nothing is more important then you right now, Sakura-chan." She said happily, forgetting her date. Sakura mattered more than any man in her life and she knew it. She got some money and then walked off, holding her baby blue cell phone with her right shoulder.

"Does something sweet sound good for breakfast?" Ino asked happily. "I'll come over and make you a huge breakfast and then we can eat and talk for a while, then go for a walk ok?" Ino questioned as she walked towards the Haruno estate; not too far from her own house.

Sakura smiled. Ino could always make her feel better; at least now that they had become friends and stopped being rivals. She nodded, even though Ino couldn't see her.

"That sounds good Ino, thanks. I'll see you in five minutes." Sakura told her.

"Bye." Ino said, closing her blue razor and then pocketing it.

Ino walked to Sakura's apartment and then let herself in, knowing that no one really locked their doors in Konoha unless there was an invasion, or you lived in some of the more beat down neighborhoods, which there was only one really bad one.

Ino walked inside and saw Sakura sitting down on the couch. "Don't get up." she said as she walked into the kitchen and then smirked and pulled on an apron and started to get out pans and all the ingredients to make Sakura a prefect pregnancy breakfast. They were both medical nin so they knew what was good for pregnant and nursing mothers.

Ino put on some miso soup, nori, nattoo, six grilled fish, rice, six eggs and then she brewed some green tea. She finished and walked over to Sakura and then gave it to her.

"Here Sakura, eat up." She said, handing her some chopsticks and sitting beside her with her own plate.

"Shouldn't we eat at the table?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

Ino laughed. "You're pregnant you can do whatever you want." she said, sitting at the living room table, sitting on her knees as she started to eat.

Sakura leaned against the couch and propped herself down on the floor across from Ino and started to eat the breakfast that was made for her.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said, taking a small bite of her rice, she wasn't really all that hungry, but as soon as the rice touched her tongue, she was ravenous. She started to eat and watched Ino eat much slower then her; not that she cared. She smiled.

"Thanks Ino. That was awesome. Is there anymore?" She questioned, looking at the stove.

Ino nodded. "You're awfully quiet. What was bothering you?" Ino asked, turning off the radio behind her.

Sakura got some more food, after struggling to get up, requiring Ino's help to do so. "Nothing really. I just didn't want to be alone." She said, feeling a pain in her stomach, making her loose her appetite. She sighed and got one more fish and then ate it.

Ino got a small amount of seconds and then walked over to Sakura and looked up at the sky, looking out the window. It was still raining. It was nasty outside and Sakura didn't want to go for a walk like Ino had suggested. It was just a light drizzle, but she knew she didn't want to slip and fall onto the cold, hard, and slippery ground.

Sakura smiled at Ino. "Hey Ino... I'm not in the mood to go for a walk, you just want to talk?" She asked, feeling the sharp pain in her stomach once more. Sakura winced. It hurt a lot. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Ino ran over to her. "Let me bring you to the hospital." She said, helping Sakura to stand up, which she was now unable to do. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, holing her stomach.

Ino pulled out her phone and then heard Shikamaru's tired voice pick up. "Shika! I need you, come to Sakura's apartment, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled angrily, hearing Shikamaru mutter something about mendokuse woman.

Shikamaru arrived about five minutes later, knowing not to cross Ino when she yelled or when she said it was an emergency, even when an emergency for her was the time she accidentally lost her blow dryer to a place were she couldn't reach.

Shikamaru picked up Sakura bridal style and then walked off with her. He appeared in the hospital with Ino. Ino got dressed and ready and got a few others to help her out and then went to get Tsunade.

She came back with the fifth, and then they prepared Sakura for her birth. They prepped her and then Ino got ready for the wait that they had to go through.

—

During the nine hours it took for Sakura to go into the last form of labor and finally have her baby took a long time. They walked around the hospital a bit, played a few card games, and talked for a long time.

Naruto, Lee and almost everyone else was outside waiting to see Sakura and her baby. She sighed and then ran her hands over her stomach as she went into the final stage. She wanted a natural birth, with no drugs or anything that would make her baby tired or had a risk of hurting him. She knew all the risks, and she promised herself that she would have a natural birth.

She pushed as hard as she could, holding Ino's right hand as she did so, not wanting to do this alone. She had thought about it for a long time – and giving birth alone was something she never ever wanted to do, but here she was. No husband, no boyfriend, no anyone beside her except her best friend.

All those books she had read when she was a child; it wasn't a man who saved you, it wasn't prince charming, it was your girls and your closest female friends.

Sakura felt the pressure in her vagina and then pushed harder. She cried out as she felt the most intense pain of her life, more then when she fought Sasori almost 3 years before.

Sakura heard crying, and for the first time, she realized that all the struggling, the crying, the pain, she closed her eyes and then smirked. It was all worth it. She reached out and picked up her baby and held him close to her. They gave her a new room and then walked off around the room rocking him. She looked down at her small son and then smiled at him. She was starting to think of names, something she had never really done. Sure, an occasional thought now and then, but she had never sat down and decided what to name her baby. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

Sakura smirked and looked down at her son as he opened his beautiful emerald eyes. Her eyes. His hair however. Was the color of his fathers – black. It was amazing. She smiled and ran her hand over his cheek, seeing him open his small toothless mouth to yawn. He was happily. He was content. He was hers.

Everyone came into the room to see her and they all exchanged congratulations, thank you's, your welcome's, how are you's etc. All the girl held the small baby boy and then looked up at Sakura expecting an answer.

Sakura seemed confused by this. "Wh-What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was Tenten who chose to break the silence and speak up. "Well...?" Tenten asked.

"Well what?" Sakura questioned.

"What's his name!?" Ino asked, leaning towards her. "We HAVE to know!"

Sakura thought for a moment and then smiled suddenly. "He's my gift." She said looking at them.

Everyone seemed confused by her statement.

"So..." Sakura continued. "That's what I'm naming him. Shai... My gift." She said, smirking at them.

She picked up her son from Temari and then held him close against her chest.

Naruto moved Sakura. "Um... Sakura-chan?" he asked. "You never did tell us who the father was...?" He stressed, wanting to know more than anything.

Everyone grew tense. They had been wanting to know who the father was for almost nine months now, and they were just drying to know. They had to know. No one wanted to ask however, so they all voted that Naruto should be the one to do it.

Sakura shook her head. "I did tell you. Shai has no father, Naruto." She said, looking at the ceiling and then laying back down on the bed.

"I need to feed him, you guys should go." She said, smiling down at the small child.

Lee took Sakura's hands. "Sakura-chan! If you are in ever need of anything, please, tell me and I will talk across the world to get it for you."

Sakura laughed and smiled. "Thank you Lee, but I think I can manage on my own."

Sakura picked up her small infant child as everyone left and pulled her shirt open, raising his head to it and letting him drink on the milk that had kept babies alive for centuries.

—

**A/n: **I love this story! Don't get me wrong, the first chapter is pretty boring, it's the background for the story, but much more excitement and things are to come in the next chapters. I hope that you continue to read through it. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review!


	2. Five Years Later

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** I was in desperate need of a new story, and this one I came up with this one the first week of October. I really like the idea of this one. Let me know if you do too!

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ - Shadow Clone Jutsu.

—

**.Chapter One. **

How come how come? When did the hokage get to wise? When will when will the father's actions realize?

Naruto moved Sakura. "Um... Sakura-chan?" he asked. "You never did tell us who the father was...?" He stressed, wanting to know more than anything.

Everyone grew tense. They had been wanting to know who the father was for almost nine months now, and they were just drying to know. They had to know. No one wanted to ask however, so they all voted that Naruto should be the one to do it.

Sakura shook her head. "I did tell you. Shai has no father, Naruto." She said, looking at the ceiling and then laying back down on the bed.

"I need to feed him, you guys should go." She said, smiling down at the small child.

Lee took Sakura's hands. "Sakura-chan! If you are in ever need of anything, please, tell me and I will talk across the world to get it for you."

Sakura laughed and smiled. "Thank you Lee, but I think I can manage on my own."

Sakura picked up her small infant child as everyone left and pulled her shirt open, raising his head to it and letting him drink on the milk that had kept babies alive for centuries.

**.End Chapter One. **

—

"Mommy!" five year old Shai yelled as he ran over to Sakura, grabbing her hand. He smiled up at her and ran his hand through his dark hair. He pulled her over to where he had been sitting in hte house. He had just gotten home from the academy with his progress report, the first one he had ever gotten, and across the board, he had perfect scores, 48 out of 50, 50 out of 50, 47 out of 50, and so on. Sakura picked up a pen and signed the bottom, verifying she had seen it.

"I'm so proud of you Shai." She said, kissing his forehead. "You make me so happy to see how hard you work on all of your jutsu." She said, smiling at him.

Shai looked up at her and hugged her leg. "I'll always work extra hard to make you proud of me mommy!" He said, smirking at her. "You worked really hard, and you and Uncle Naruto became the next two sannin." He said, picking up his report card and putting it into his backpack. "Thanks!" He said, looking up at her and then sitting down at the table.

Sakura sat down beside him, watching him start his homework. He was really smart and she knew that he didn't really need his help. She stood up.

"Do you want a snack Shai?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

Shai nodded. "Tomatoes!" he told her happily, looking up from his homework.

Sakura laughed. She walked over to the stove and turned it on, starting up some boiling water to boil Shai's favorite food, rice and tomatoes.

Shai finished his homework when Sakura finished his snack. He ate and then walked over to the door as naruto walked in. "Hey Uncle Naruto!" He said, running outside.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and hugged her. "You know Sakura, he looks kinda like..."

"Don't even say it!" Sakura said, walking away from him. "Just because you succeeded Tsunade doesn't mean that you can make me tell you who his father is. I stick by what he said. Shai has no father."

Naruto sighed. He knew who the father was. He had guessed over the years as Shai got older, but that didn't stop him from wondering... How? Why? Where? When?

—

Shai walked back into the house after practicing his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He made two clones efficiently, but it was getting dark and he needed to come back into the house and get ready for dinner. He hugged Sakura as she was cooking spaghetti and reading a medical textbook that Tsunade had given her.

Sakura looked down at him and smiled. "Hey there SHai bear." She said, bending down and kissing his forehead. She handed him plates to go off and set the table and he took off and did so.

Once he finished he walked over to her, opened the drawers under the counter and climbed up and sat down on the counter beside her book.

"Mommy?" He asked. "I want to ask you something." He said seriously, or as seriously as the small boy could muster.

"Sure." Sakura said, putting in a long white bookmark into the book so it was sticking out of the top page, and then closed the book. She smiled at him and then looked up at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How come Hikari has a daddy, and Deino has a step-daddy, and even Chou has a daddy, but I don't have one?" He asked, his intense green eyed stared looking through her soul.

Sakura sighed. She was hoping he would never ask this question, even though she knew he someday would.

"Shai... you're daddy didn't want us..." she said, sighing. "I don't know how to tell you that he's dead, but... something bad happened, and he can never come back." She lied. She didn't want him to know the truth. She didn't want anyone to know the truth.

Shai sighed and then looked down. "He went away?" He asked, confused by her two conflicting stories. He didn't want them, or he died? Which one was it?

"Mommy's lying." The smart young boy stated.

Sakura sighed. She should have jsut said he was dead. "He died Shai. He ran away because he didn't want us, and he was killed in a fight." She created, trying to tie two stories into one to created a lie the small boy could believe.

Shai sighed. "Oh..." The small boy answered, disappointed. Naruto had always been like father to him, which gave him the term, uncle. He slid of the counter, landing on his feet. "Ok!" he said, smiling. "I'm going to go and wash my hands and watch t.v. Call me when dinner is ready?"

She nodded. "You got it."

—

Sakura looked back at the pasta she was cooking and started to stir it. Her eyes watered as she remembered when he left her. He didn't do it because he hated her, because she was pregnant, he did it because... he had to. He didn't have much of a choice. He was on a quest.

**.Flashback.**

A shadowy dark haired man stood in the doorway, his black hair, in front of his invisible eyes.

"Sakura..." Came his deep voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay..." he said, as she grabbed his arm.

"Please stay.." She pleaded, holding his arm. "I love you, I want you to stay with me!" She said, closing her eyes, shaking her head, tears flying everywhere.

"I can't..." He said, kissing her forehead. "I have a mission to finish, and nothing can happen before I do it." He said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Yes, but–"

His pointer finger covered her lips before she could say anymore. "You've known this since we got together. I can't stay with you eternally, not until I fulfil my mission."

Tears continued down Sakura's bright pink cheeks. "I don't want you to leave me!" She said annoyed.

"What we did tonight, I'll remember it forever, and as soon as my goal is completed, I will return to you." he said, kissing her forehead.

"That's another thing!" She said, trynig to guilt trip him into staying. "You just said all those things so we could have sex didn't you! Don't lie to me!"

"I mean everything I said to you and so much more..." He said, kissing her cheek. He pulled off the shirt he was wear, moving around his shaggy black hair. "Here." He said, holding her hands around the talisman he had around his neck.

"Keep it with you always, that way, it's like my arms are around you when this is with you. It will protect you, and keep you close to me."

Sakura took it and put it around her neck, looking down at it and sighing. "Promise me you'll come back to me?" She asked.

"I promise on my life." He said, pulling out a kunai and slashing his hand. "Make a blood pack with me." he said, handing her the kunai.

She took it and cut her own hand. She sighed and then felt his hand close around hers. It was a great feeling. She smiled and held him close to her as their blood transferred into one another's bodies. When the broke apart, Sakura had already healed both their hands, free of any scars or markings.

"You really are an amazing medical ninja." he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, and I swear that I will come back to you."

Sakura watched him as he turned on his heel and ran off from where they were together. Where they had been together that night she closed her eyes and held onto the symbol that hung around her neck. It was his symbol. His talisman, something that only he could have given her.

**.End Flashback.**

Sakura put her hand in her shirt and pulled out the talisman. Five years and 9 months later, she still owns the small trinket. She was unable to ever get rid or it, or to part with it. She sighed and then closed her eyes. She sighed. She realized the pasta was done and she called Shai downstairs and picked him up, letting him throw one of the noddles at the wall. It stuck. She smiled and turned off the flame and brought it to the table and looked at her young son. Oh how he looked so much like his father...

Shai smiled up at his mother and then started to eat. He smiled up at her. "Mommy seems sad." he said, swallowing what was in his mouth and then putting down his fork and moving closer to her.

Sakura smiled. "Shh... Shai-bear it's nothing." She said, starting to eat her own dinner. The timer beeped and she got garlic bread from the stove and put ti down on the table. She was thinking so much of the past she had already forgotten what she had been cooking.

She sighed and remembered him leaving once more in her mind. Over and over she replayed the memory. Had it not been for Shai, she would have thought that the night she always remembered never even occurred. She had never counted on having Shai, or a child at all. She was young to have a child, 18, but even so. That was quiet a young age to have a child in Konoha - and mostly because everyone thought she was single, it came as quite a shock.

Many hoped she would claim them as the father, Lee, Naruto, and dozens of other men that fancied her. She didn't want them... She wanted Shai's father. He hadn't finished his mission? Not in five whole years, now going on six? What was taking him so long? What was so damned important?!

She sighed. Of course, he didn't know about Shai. He never returned after that day. She was sure he wanted to, but he never did. Sakura let out a deep sigh and took a bite of her spaghetti. She was so... unsure of what to make of everything. Should be just... find someone else? Try dating again and see if anything good could come of it?

She shook the thoughts away. Never.. She would never be able to replace him, so why even try? She looked over at her son and smiled at him. She watched him finish quickly, and she guessed it was because he wanted to keep watching whatever cartoon was on the television at the time. Shai didn't watch t.v. a lot, but sometimes he did, and it interested him, gave him ideas for jutsu, and helped him focus.

—

Something dark walked towards Konoha that night. Something horrible. Something that would change the life of one certain kunoichi forever. The dark black hair trailed in the wind as the injured man walked closer and closer to the village hidden in the leaves.

He was looking for something... For someone, in fact. He smirked to himself and then leaned against the gates. He was injured, but this Uchiha didn't want to go to the hospital he wanted to see someone else. Someone who would not only save him, but someone he could use to his advantage.

—

**A/n: **O.O, Who could this be?! Is he looking out for Sakura?! Does he want to cause her harm, to love her, to be a man, is HE the father?! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

Remember to review!


	3. The Polluted Soul

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** I was in desperate need of a new story, and this one I came up with this one the first week of October. I really like the idea of this one. Let me know if you do too!

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter Two. **

Many hoped she would claim them as the father, Lee, Naruto, and dozens of other men that fancied her. She didn't want them... She wanted Shai's father. He hadn't finished his mission? Not in five whole years, now going on six? What was taking him so long? What was so damned important?!

She sighed. Of course, he didn't know about Shai. He never returned after that day. She was sure he wanted to, but he never did. Sakura let out a deep sigh and took a bite of her spaghetti. She was so... unsure of what to make of everything. Should be just... find someone else? Try dating again and see if anything good could come of it?

She shook the thoughts away. Never.. She would never be able to replace him, so why even try? She looked over at her son and smiled at him. She watched him finish quickly, and she guessed it was because he wanted to keep watching whatever cartoon was on the television at the time. Shai didn't watch t.v. a lot, but sometimes he did, and it interested him, gave him ideas for jutsu, and helped him focus.

—

Something dark walked towards Konoha that night. Something horrible. Something that would change the life of one certain kunoichi forever. The dark black hair trailed in the wind as the injured man walked closer and closer to the village hidden in the leaves.

He was looking for something... For someone, in fact. He smirked to himself and then leaned against the gates. He was injured, but this Uchiha didn't want to go to the hospital he wanted to see someone else. Someone who would not only save him, but someone he could use to his advantage.

**.End Chapter Two. **

—

A dark and cold man comes forth and now, another man's test is his vow...

A sinister wind blew around the village hidden in the leaves, causing millions of multicolored fall leaves to blow around in the village, hitting buildings, clinging into any crevasse it could find. The harsh winds wiped against the closed windows of all the houses of the village. It was signaling the evil presence that seemed to be coming from the back end of the village. Something was going to sneak in, something that no longer belonged there. Something dark. A person whose eyes matched the blood of all those he had once killed. A dark black cloth flew thru the air, signaling this man's arrival. He was here, ready and waiting for everything to be ready for him to invade the village and use the mistress of Tsunade to his own advantage.

Crimson eyes looked over the Haruno estate, watching the next leader of the clan, a female, a weak and single female. True, she was beautiful, but she was a waste of space, her only use was to heal those who needed it, and to please a man she didn't even know well enough to get the name of.

True, he had heard she had but one child to succeed the Haruno Clan with, but his name changed with every place he went. It was a mystery, as was the father of this bastard child. He could simply kill the child if she refused to help him, for that would be something that would bring everything back to the world of this reality.

A whore, a slut, a free sex maiden, were all words used to describe her since what had happened so long ago. He wanted to see if she was what she claimed, and it tipped his curiosity - was she really that amazingly beautiful?

He was now watching her in her room, changing. All those rumors - they had been true. Her curtains weren't fully open, but they were drawn, open only slightly, but with his keen blood colored eyes he could see her so closely it was if he was standing directly beside her in her room.

Sakura unzipped her shirt and let it fall to the ground, her smooth and delicate back facing the window as she undid the clip of her bra and let it fall to the floor in front of her. She didn't mind leaving her cloths laying around, she knew she would pick them up the next morning when she threw in a load of laundry before work. She pulled down her pink shorts, shortly followed by her skin tight black shorts. She picked up a long shirt she had kept for five years. It was _his _shirt. She didn't wear it a lot because she hated to wash it. Every time she washed it, more and more of his fading scent was washed away.

She couldn't help but wear it this night though, she needed it on her. She missed him more then ever, she needed him, she had heard rumors of his death around the village and at the hospital, mostly from the queen of gossip herself, Yamanaka Ino.

Once the long shirt was on, it passed by her thighs. True, the owner was once a tall man. She got into her bed, looking out her bedroom window, not seeing the man outside watching her. She sighed and got into bed, pulling the satin quilts over her. She picked up a medical book, thought for a moment, placed it on her bedside table and turned off her lamp, laying down to sleep.

Dark bloody colored hues looked over at Sakura as he appeared beside her window. He waited there, the wind wiping his black cape around his body, the moon light raining down on his dark and now apparent figure - hemic eyes, three round spindles inside of them, a lengthy, dark, ebony colored cloth hung around his shoulders, stains of gore and hemoglobin all over the dark material, dripping from the base, long dark hair held back in a pony tail.

This man, injured as he was, dying, pained, and bleeding, stood in wait for this maiden to fall into her slumber. He waited, and waited more. Hours it seemed, the moon had risen to the center of the sky and stood there, shining down on him, deliberating when he could make his move on this cherry blossom woman.

Finally, he stirred, moving forward, his eyes changing now, into a different form, something like a pin wheel, making the glass disappear from the window, sending a chilling gust of air into the pink and white bedroom of the beautiful kunoichi.

The radio played a gentle music, silently playing a song never having been heard by this man's ears. Music never interested him, he was more into other hobbies, death, killing, murder, his own happiness and goals.

He was interested in this woman for possibly two reasons: One, to be his squeeze whenever he needed one, like so many claimed she was, or Two, to help him. He hated to admit, but his body, as strong as it was could not heal wounds of this extent. These wounds were caused by a man, equal in stature to his own. A smile came to forbidden face. He bent down over her, his ice hands touching her cheek, making her eyes crunch, but she remained asleep.

He moved onto the bed and his hands covered her mouth as his arms shook her violently. He bent over her as her emerald eyes fearfully opened and saw an evil man above her. Had his hand not have been covering her mouth, she would have screamed as loud as she was able. She started to trash around and punched him in the face, forcing him into the wall, seeing blood come fro his wounds. True, she is a medical ninja, but she doesn't have to help everyone. She saw red eyes look back at her and her expression softened. She stepped towards him, holding out her hands.

"Yo- you?" She asked, unable to finish her sentence s the door opened and her small son walked into the room , looking confused. He had been woken up by the commotion and wanted to try and protect his mother. He was her little man. He was the man of the house and in his eyes, it was his job to protect her.

"Mommy are you ok?" Asked the small child.

Sakura ran over to him, but the crimson eyed man was too close to him. He snatched up the child and held a kunai to the young boy's throat.

"Do as I say or his blood will spill." He demanded. "Heal my injuries and I will giv eyou back your son."

"How do you know of my?" Sakura questioned.

"Do as I tell you!" He demanded, putting the kunai closer to the boy, his arm firm and immovable.

Sakura moved forward, not even daring to try and defy him. She pulled off his cloak, revealing a midnight blue fishnet shirt. She removed this as well, then placed her lukewarm hands on his chilled body and began to heal his extensive and many injured. He was injured everywhere, cuts, scraps, stab marks, and many others.

"Mommy..." Shai whined, struggling slightly feeling a warm liquid come from the side of hsi neck. He cried out at the pain and looked at his mother.

"Shai don't move..." She pleaded.

This mysterious man watched her, able to see down her shirt as she leaned before him. True, he was younger then her, but she was quite attractive, and a bastard son showed she spread her legs for some man who she didn't know, didn't it?

"I'm done..." Sakura said, looking up at him. "Now give my son back to me."

He had ever even looked at the child in his arms, but he didn't seem to care. "On one condition."

"I did your damned condition, return him to me!" Sakura yelled. The house was empty besides Shai and herself, she had moved out from her parents house to get away from their nagging about Shai's unnamed father.

"You seem to forget who holds the kunai." he said, running the sharpest edge against the young boy's throat, cutting him but drawing no blood.

Sakura stepped forward in fear, her eyes wide, watching her scared son's eyes grow larger than she had ever seen them and his eyes water with his fearful tears.

"I'll do anything you ask." She admitted in defeat.

"Be mine for a night." he declared, looking down at the boy, recognizing his hair. He knew that hair from somewhere, but... where?

Sakura stared at him. "You have... my... word..." She said, wishing she didn't have to do what he asked, nor did she. She was stronger then almost any ninja, she had killed an Akatsuki before, Sasori, and she knew she could hold her own against anyone. She just needed Shai to go to his room or even better, to get someone to help her like Naruto. She knew he could beat anyone.

The man handed Shai to Sakura, and then she held him for a moment. She kissed his forehead and then smiled. She put her face by his and then sighed and whispered quietly.

"Go and get Uncle Naruto for me, be quiet, and make it fast." She told him.

Shai got down and looked up at the man before him, knowing his Uncle could beat anyone, including whoever this guy was. He ran out of the room towards his own, grabbed a jacket, and snuck downstairs. He pulled on his shoes and then opened the door, feeling the chilling air blow onto him.

"I'll be back mommy!" He whispered to himself determinedly as he ran off out the door.

Sakura looked up at the man before her and sighed. "Who.. Who are you?" she asked, touching his cheek, praying to herself it was the man she loved, even thought his red eyes didn't resemble her lover's at all. She sighed and then closed her eyes, looking away.

He leaned down, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look into his blood-red eyes once more. She bit her lip as he leaned down and kissed her.

She raised her hands, refused to kiss him back and then punched him as hard as she could with her right hand. He flew backwards into the wall once more and stopped moving. She did heal him, but she had drained most of his chakra while doing so, bringing her chakra into him, while using his own to heal him. It was a keen trick Tsunade had taught her in a case like this one were there was a hostage.

Sakura ran over to him as he stood up and his eyes slowly faded back to the pin wheel effect. Her eyes widened and she could no longer move.

Suddenly the window shattered and a dark haired man, holding the small child was standing there. He smirked at Sakura and then put Shai down on the window sill.

He smirked and punched the man with the pin-wheel eyes in the face, forcing him back into the wall.

Sakura was able to move once more, but this man punched them both away and vanished suddenly, just as quickly as he had come and was gone.

—

**A/n:** O.O... Who was that? Sai? Lee? Sasuke? Itachi-san? Who was this mystery man I wonder? Who is Sakura's savior? Is THIS finally Shai's father?

Remember to review!


	4. The Father of the Son

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 4: The Father of the Son

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Yay! I made a new chapter of this story, which is awesomeness! I love it so much, so cool and interesting to write. The chapters are going to get longer before I end it, I don't know what I'm going to do with all of it yet, but I'm thinking, some drama, competition, etc..

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter Three. **

"I'll be back mommy!" He whispered to himself determinedly as he ran off out the door.

Sakura looked up at the man before her and sighed. "Who.. Who are you?" she asked, touching his cheek, praying to herself it was the man she loved, even thought his red eyes didn't resemble her lover's at all. She sighed and then closed her eyes, looking away.

He leaned down, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look into his blood-red eyes once more. She bit her lip as he leaned down and kissed her.

She raised her hands, refused to kiss him back and then punched him as hard as she could with her right hand. He flew backwards into the wall once more and stopped moving. She did heal him, but she had drained most of his chakra while doing so, bringing her chakra into him, while using his own to heal him. It was a keen trick Tsunade had taught her in a case like this one were there was a hostage.

Sakura ran over to him as he stood up and his eyes slowly faded back to the pin wheel effect. Her eyes widened and she could no longer move.

Suddenly the window shattered and a dark haired man, holding the small child was standing there. He smirked at Sakura and then put Shai down on the window sill.

He smirked and punched the man with the pin-wheel eyes in the face, forcing him back into the wall.

Sakura was able to move once more, but this man punched them both away and vanished suddenly, just as quickly as he had come and was gone.

**.End Chapter Three. **

—

Sakura held her face from where she had been struck and looked over at her savior. He was dressed so handsomely, dark black cloths, an open shirt, only slightly and a beautiful set of dark eyes.

He smirked at her and then her eyes suddenly widened. His promise had been fulfilled! He had returned to her, but was his mission complete?

—

**Five years and Nine months Earlier:**

The wind blew through the leaves of Konoha, sweeping them off the trees, and the chilling winds were marking the setting of the enormous yellow orb that was falling slowly from the sky with each passing moment. Reds, oranges and yellows lined the sky around the sun, blending and dancing into one another as their creator moved out of the sky. Slowly, the colors up at the top of the sky slowly faded into midnight blue and black. As the sun went lower, so did the temperature, and with it, went the Friday afternoon that marked for many people, the end of the work week. However, for others who worked at all times, it was nothing different.

Sakura looked out at the sky and then sighed. She was so tired, so sick of the normal goings on in Konoha, she just needed an escape, something to get her excitement and happiness back. But... what? She looked up at the setting sun and then heard something her. She did nothing about it, until she heard the presence right behind her come to a stop, along with a shadow being cast over her frame; her head turned, sending pastel colored wisps around her shoulders. She smiled.

"Hey Sai."

"Hey Sakura-baa-baa-chan." He responded, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing..." She said with a slight sigh, not wanting to tell her friend what was bothering her, it was nothing right?

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." He said, raising an eyebrow up into his dark hair. "Well something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really..." Sakura responded dully.

"No really?" he asked, trying to poke holes into her words to make her speak.

"I'm just tired." She answered.

"You could use a few days off of the hospital?" Sai suggested seriously. "Tsunade-sama works you too hard sometimes, have Ino cover for you."

"I can't do that..." Sakura said honestly. "Tsunade-sama needs me, and because of that, I need to be at the hospital every single day to help her make things run smoothly. I'm her apprentice after all!" She said proudly.

"You need rest." He said, wrapping his arm around her and then pulling her over to him and smiling slightly.

"It's ok to ask for time off to just calm down and relax." He said, smirking down at her. "Right?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever asked for time off Mr. Roots?" She asked, a bit amused he was telling her to take time off for herself; especially seeing as it was coming from him. She leaned into him slightly and then sighed.

"Once." He said. "But I only got a few days off, but it was good and worked out for me. It was awesome, and I drew hundreds of new things while I just slept, ate, and relaxed."

"You think Tsunade will understand?" She questioned.

"I know she will." he said, cracking one of his smiles at her.

Sakura nodded and got up. "Ok!" She said, taking his hand. "You can come with me and ask Tsunade-sama for the week off." She said, pulling him by the hand.

–

It was mid day at the hospital, and surprise surprise, Sakura was on duty working. She had taken her week off and was getting back into the swing of things: the fast movement, the patients, Tsunade, the other doctors and nurses, etc. She smiled as she walked into the room Lee was in and then sat down on the bed beside him. He was asleep, and his head was tilted to the side facing her.

She tip-toed across the room and then smiled at him. His eyes opened as if he was waiting for her and Sakura smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lee. I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." She said, walking over to him and having him sit up.

Lee shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan." he told her, taking her hand as she walked over to get her attention targeted at him instead of what she was supposed to be doing, which was helping him with his physical therapy. He had once again hurt himself and needed to be in the hospital for an extended period of time.

Sakura turned towards him and raised a delicate pink eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked.

Lee smirked and then got up. "Sakura-chan, my physical theropy consists of walking correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered, nodding once.

"Well how about we go for a walk around the village and just talk?"

Sakura smiled and then nodded. "That sounds great." She said flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"But I have one more patient after you, let me run to that one really quick, you get dressed." She said, walking over to the door and closing it.

Lee dressed himself and then waited for Sakura to come back, which only took about five to ten minutes and then they walked off together. Lee had a bit of trouble and was walking slower than normal, which was understandable because he had broken his leg in six places out on a mission against Akatsuki. Sighing he looked over at SAkura. He had always tried to acquire her attention, and now, was he finally getting it? He was now staring at her with his round dark eyes.

He looked over at her shyly, her emerald eyes were facing forward and she had a smile on her face. She was happy about something, and he was sure it was because of him. She had seemed depressed lately, and then took a week off and he had been quite worried about her, wondering what was wrong, but he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked her.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I was just wondering something..." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked, taking his arm, trying to get him to get over his shyness and tell her. Sakura suddenly smelled food as the blushing Lee looked away from her. His eyes widened, and then she took his hand.

"Where were you this passed week?" he asked, shyly.

"Lee? This is my lunch break do you mind is we grab a bite to eat?" She questioned, leading him towards the restaurant.

"Oh and I just took the week off, I was tired and needed a break." She said, smiling at him happily.

"I'll pay." She offered, knowing he didn't have any money with him.

Lee smirked. "Sakura-chan, as flattered as that offer is, I should be buying you lunch, please permit me to do so!" He asked, smiling at her, taking a wallet out of his pocket.

_Ok.. Maybe he does have money with him_, Sakura thought as they walke dinto the restuarent and got a table.

"Ok Lee, if that's what you want." She said, sitting down across from him and crossing her ankles in front of her under the table and then looked at the menu she was handed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lee-san."

"You're welcome, my beautiful blossom..." He said, smiling at her, blushing as he spoke.

–

A thin Kunoichi ran through the woods just outside of her home village of Konoha, Her long pink hair trailed behind her, and her emerald eyes darted around, looking for the source of her mission. A man that was searching for her; a man who wanted her dead.

She looked around, scanning the area, trying to find the man that hunted her. Nothing so far. Where could he be? Was he using genjutsu. She stopped running and put her hands together, dispelling any genjutsu in the area. Nothing.

No... She wasn't in one. He was hiding. If only she could track; then things would be so much easier. She sighed and then looked up at the sky.

"Who are you?" She asked to herself, not sensing the presence behind her. Something grabbed her and slammed her into a tree, turning her around and forcing his lips against her.

She struggled, trying to push him away, but then she felt something. His tongue gliding across her lips. Her eyes went side, as she tried to focus on the person before her, seeing nothing but red eyes and long narrow lines going down his face.

He smirked and ran his hand down her waist and started to kiss down her neck, not saying anything, but pushing her around hard and nastily, hurting her slightly. He was far from gentle.

Sakura got him off and then punched him in the stomach, only to have him force her to the ground. And hold her there stationary, he smirked and ripped open her berry colored shirt and then tried to get a punch in the face.

His hands went to her wrists and pinned them to the ground and then held her wrists in one hand as he pulled the remainder of her shirt off and then smiled at her.

She kicked him off and then pulled up her shirt and ran off through the woods, wishing that she wouldn't have gone out on her own. She needed help. Why did she think she could take on an Akatsuki by herself. She ran faster when she heard something following her. Her eyes went wide when something dressed in all black jumped down in front of her. She cried out when he grabbed her and then covered her mouth and hid in the trees with her, pressing her against him, his eyes closed.

Her eyes widened one more. "Sa-Sasuke!" She said, in shock. She had never expected him to show up.

"Shh..." he muttered, pulling her into his chest, hiding her from Itachi. "I came here to protect you form him... No one will ever be able to touch you while I'm around." HE said, smirking and pulling off his shirt. He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, putting it on, blushing slightly now that she was wearing hi cloths.

"No problem." He said. "Come on, before he catches up." He added as he picked her up and ran back to Konoha, holding her close to his heart.

—

"You... You came back!" she yelled, hugging him. She buried her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. She was so happy he was back in her arms. Her eyes watered with warm tears as the wind from the broken blew his raven and her pastel colored hair.

"You think that I would just leave you all alone for this long without coming back to you?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"You were gone for so long! I just..." She started, but felt his warm lips touch hers, stopping her from speaking.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as she returned his kiss.

Shai tilted his head to the side. He was confused. Who was this man? His mommy never acted like this around anyone else? He walked over to them and grabbed the man's arm. It was wet and all gashed. He looked at Sakura questioningly, wondering who this could be and why he was here.

Sakura remembered what she told him and sighed. "Shai... this is daddy, he's alive." She said, kissing Shai's forehead and then her lover's cheek.

Shai ran over to him and took his hand. "Really! What's your name?!" He asked, excitedly. "Please tell me I need to know my daddy's name, I'm the only one without one and everyone makes fun of me for it, please?!"

Smirking, the dark haired man ruffled his son's hair, which was identical to his own. He bent down and picked him up, surprised by him.

"Sakura I'm sorry..." he said, "But don't worry, from now on, I'll be the best father ever." He turned back to the small boy. "My name? It's..."

—

**A/n:** Hey guys! I cut it off, lol, sorry, but in the next chapter the father will DEFINITELY will be announced. Please keep in mind that all my fan fics will be updated during the week OR on the weekends, most likely every weekend; depending on how much I have to do for my website and school.

Remember to review!


	5. Revealed

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Sorry about all the confusion in the last chapter... What was supposed to happen was it was supposed to prove who Shai's father COULD be; Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Lee, etc. All men with black hair. I was going to add Shikamaru but I got a TAD lazy. Oh well, it turned out pretty good. And so many of you are right with guessing the father And I did drop a BIG hint in the last chapter, and to answer your questions of, How, When, Where, What, Who, etc. The answered will be coming in this chapter and the ones to come Why he left, what he did over these fives years, what took him so long, etc!

Oh and Korey, thanks for helping me with the title! I forgot to thank you earlier! Kudos and Kakashi's to you!

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

_Oto_ - Sound Village. Lead by Orochimaru.

—

**.Chapter Four. **

"You... You came back!" she yelled, hugging him. She buried her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. She was so happy he was back in her arms. Her eyes watered with warm tears as the wind from the broken blew his raven and her pastel colored hair.

"You think that I would just leave you all alone for this long without coming back to you?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"You were gone for so long! I just..." She started, but felt his warm lips touch hers, stopping her from speaking.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as she returned his kiss.

Shai tilted his head to the side. He was confused. Who was this man? His mommy never acted like this around anyone else? He walked over to them and grabbed the man's arm. It was wet and all gashed. He looked at Sakura questioningly, wondering who this could be and why he was here.

Sakura remembered what she told him and sighed. "Shai... this is daddy, he's alive." She said, kissing Shai's forehead and then her lover's cheek.

Shai ran over to him and took his hand. "Really! What's your name?!" He asked, excitedly. "Please tell me I need to know my daddy's name, I'm the only one without one and everyone makes fun of me for it, please?!"

Smirking, the dark haired man ruffled his son's hair, which was identical to his own. He bent down and picked him up, surprised by him.

"Sakura I'm sorry..." he said, "But don't worry, from now on, I'll be the best father ever." He turned back to the small boy. "My name? It's..."

**.End Chapter Four. **

"My name? It's..." He stopped. "Sakura..? Who's last name does he have Mine or yours?" He asked.

"Mine. I didn't know what to name him when he was born. I loved you, but I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about.. Well us, so I named him Haruno Shai."

Smirking he picked up Shai. "We're changing his name." he said, kissing her forehead. 'He's no Haruno, he's an Uchiha."

—

**.Six Years Prior.**

Sasuke was laying down on his couch, the heat up high, and everything around him completely silent. His eyes closed and he sighed heavily. He was so depressed. He missed his family. He missed being a normal kid. A day didn't go by in which he didn't think about his brother and what he had done. And over the years he had started to wonder a question: how? How could Itachi have just killed everyone like that? Without feeling a thing?

He looked up at his ceiling and his eyes trailed down the bare white walls to the windows which where fogged up form his warm breath in comparison to the snowy weather outside. He had returned for a while to get away from team Hebi and was just trying to relax. He wanted to be alone, and he wanted to think and be his own person. No one knew he was there, (or so he though) and he wanted it to stay that way.

Sakura sighed. Snow was falling hard and would probably trap him in the house for the next few days, which meant he was going to have to either buy or order food. Otherwise it wouldn't be a pleasant few days. He sighed. HE hated this time of year. Everyone was with their families, obsessing over presents and stupid things. Sasuke looked back at the white ceiling and got up and made some hot chocolate and then laid down on the couch once more, not drinking the warm drink yet. It was still too hot and he didn't want to burn his tongue.

He couldn't help but stare at the blank wall that seemed to mock him.

"Wake up Sasuke!" Came Mitoko called from downstairs.

Five year old Sasuke jumped up and ran downstairs Christmas morning smiling at his mother. He hugged her and she picked him up, kissing his forehead. "Good morning baby." She said, smiling at him.

Sasuke shook the memory away and turned over onto his side angrily. It was always around this time, when the snow fell that he had the most memories of his family. It's as if the white frozen water wished to haunt him with the memories of his childhood and former happiness. He knew it would never be like that again; it had been eight whole years since Itachi had killed everyone, and the 17 year old, adult Sasuke was still morning for them. He hated it. He wanted to just forget it, but no matter how emotionless he was, nothing helped.

He couldn't erase the beautiful smile of his mother, the words of his father. "As expected of my child." He couldn't delete how nice Itachi had been to him once. The big brother that once cared for him and helped him, who cared for him, who stood up for him, who did so much for him. His aunt, his uncle, and so many others. His friends, his family...

He opened his sorrowful eyes and heard someone knock on the door. He got up after the hundredth knock. Whoever it was wasn't giving up. He made his way to the front door and then sighed and pulled the heavy door so it stood ajar, letting the cold air blowing into the room. His eyes met Sakura who was standing there flushed from the cold, wearing no jacket.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wide and he pulled her inside and closed the door. "Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked. She had a family. She had somewhere were she belonged. He didn't. He belonged here alone. She didn't belong with him.

"Sa-Sasuke..." She stuttered shaking, her body cold as the ice that was forming outside the house.

"I'm sorry to bo-bother you, bu-but... I was walking home from the hospital a-and... I forgot my jacket, it w-was w-warm this morning and I was j-just so cold I stopped here. The door isn't usually locked..." She said, looking at him, still shaking.

"A-and when I saw the wi-windows, I kn-knew someone had to b-be in here..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and sat her down on the couch and then walked off and got a blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around her and then handed her to hot chocolate he had made for himself.

Sakura blushed slightly when he wrapped the blanket around her gently and then looked down at the warm cup in her hands and smiled. He really did care.

"Drink that... before you get sick, baka..." He said, sighing. "What kind of idiot leaves the house without a jacket at the end of December?"

"Me..." Sakura said in a small voice. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.. I didn't mean to bother you – I just... Wa-wait... Sasuke-kun! You came back!" She said, putting the cup down and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Sasuke sighed and patted her back. Sure he missed her, but he was never one for hugs or anything else mushy. Not since... well... you know...

He looked up at the sky and then sighed slightly. "Sakura?" He asked.

"Sorry!" She said loudly, letting him go and backing away.

"That's not what I meant... It's Christmas Eve, you should be with your family, not with me." He said, looking away. In all honesty, he had spent eight years worth fo Christmas' alone. He wanted to spend at least one with another person, but... He would never ask her to stay away from her parents.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes but Sasuke-kun?" She said, looking outside. "It's so nasty out, and my house is too far from here. I'll never make it back in time. And with no jacket? I'll freeze to death.. But if you want me gone..?"

"No!" Sasuke half near screamed, grabbing onto her arm. "Sakura no... it's not that..." He assured her.

"Please..." He said, realizing he seemed desperate. "I... I don't want you to die, or to get hurt... If you want to stay, you can as long as you need to, but there's nothing here. I cleaned everything out before I left. All the food is gone. So um..." HE said, never having thought about what he was going to do about that. He wasn't thinking of much of anything. He just didn't want to be around team Hebi and around Juugo's constant outbursts, Karin's yelling, and Suigetu's bitching.

Sakura smiled at him. "If you let me borrow a jacket I could run to get some, or.. You could come with me?" She asked, looking up at him.

Sasuke walked off and handed her money. "You go." He said, tossing her his heavy winter coat.

"You buy food, enough for about a week or so incase we get snowed in or something." He said in a nicer voice then normal.

SAkura nodded and took off. She was strong, and almost a half hour later, SAsuke walked off to find her and helped her bring back all the food she had got. Sasuke didn't have electricity when he first got back, but Chidori worked wonders.

Sasuke helped Sakura to put everything away and then smiled at her and she started to cook something for them to eat. Sasuke had turned on the television and was watching the news.

"They expect five feet or snow by tomorrow morning." He told her surprised. "That's ridiculous."

"It is." Sakura agreed, mixing chopped tomatoes with mashed potatoes. She knew Sasuke liked tomatoes, and combining them with another food would make him happy right? Not only that, but it made them red, a beautiful Christmas color. Sakura continued to cook and made a full Christmas dinner, but a junior version for herself and Sasuke to split. She felt quite accomplished and by the time it was finished, a hungry Sasuke had wandered into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" He curiously asked her, looking around at the whole nine yards of food she had just prepared.

"Wow Sakura." he said, quite impressed. "How did you make all of this in just an hour and a half?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Practice. Tsunade makes me make a lot of medications at once, and mixing it is like making food, I just learned with practice."

Sasuke looked around all the food. "Why are the potatoes red?"

"I added tomatoes to them." She said, blushing slightly. "IF you don't like it then, I won't make you eat them I just know that–"

Sasuke rested his forefingers against her lips. "Relax Sakura. It's fine." He smiled at her. "I like tomatoes in everything."

Sakura smiled. She was so happy that he liked it. She made him a plate of everything she had cooked, as well as one for herself and then sat down at the table with him and ate.

It was slightly quiet and Sakura didn't like the uncomfortable feeling in the air between the two.

"Sasuke kun?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"Umm.. How have you been lately. Do you–"

"No I haven't killed Itachi yet. And No, I don't have a girlfriend." He said, answering the two questions she didn't even need to ask. He knew she wanted to know the answers.

Sakura smiled. Sure she wanted to know, but she didn't want to come out and ask. She was glad that Sasuke knew her so well, but she would have preferred if he wasn't as blunt about it.

"Oh... well.. How have you been?" She repeated.

"Fine I guess..." He answered, looking up at her. No one had ever asked him that before. Never.

"And you?" HE asked her.

"Good. I've become the second strongest medical kunoichi in Konoha." She boasted and then looked down at her plate of half eaten food.

"Not to brag though.. I just!"

Sasuke laughed. Wait... yes... he laughed?! "Don't worry about it Sakura. I've become the strongest ninja in Oto. I killed their leader a while back." He said, knowing she knew that already.

"How?" She asked, leaning forward.

Sasuke smiled. He had always liked how interested Sakura would pretend to be to please him. He went into the tale of how he killed Orochimaru, every last detail. How he forced him into a state of dormancy from his own attack. Sakura seemed do interested, and was leaning towards him, adamantly paying attention to what he was say, clearing interested, as if her life depended on her repeating the story exactly as Sasuke was telling it.

Soon after Sasuke's tale had ended, it was late, and Sasuke told Sakura that they would be sleeping in the living room because it wasn't warm in the rest of the house yet. He got some blankets and then laid down on the floor of his living room directly beside the couch and then pointed towards the sofa.

"You sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor." He said, laying down, watching her do the same.

She smiled at him and she nodded to him. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem." He said, pulling a blanket up to his shoulders and switching off the weather channel.

"Hey Sakura?" He asked. "Won't your parent's be worried about you?"

Sakura shrugged. "They'll just think I stayed with Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke nodded and then closed his eyes and slowly fell sleep to the sound of Sakura's steady intake of breath.

–

Sasuke woke up the next morning and looked over. Sakura was right beside him. He smiled and then sat up and moved some of her pink hair out of her face. It was still short, and he wondered why she never let it grow out. It was clear she continued to cut it, probably herself. He touched her smooth cheek and then sighed slightly. Why had he made her cry? What was wrong with him.

After everything that had happened, she still loved him. He sighed and then kissed her forehead, so a reason even he himself did not know. He sighed and then leaned backwards on his hands, still staring at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Sasuke-kun..." She muttered tiredly, but remained asleep.

Sasuke moved closer to her. _She's talking in her sleep... Is she dreaming about me? _Sasuke wondered.

Suddenly SAkura bolted up, causing Sasuke, who had been almost three inches from her face to jump backwards as well. His eyes grew wide.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

Sakura looked over at him. "Sorry... Sasuke-kun." She said, putting her hand up to her face and wiping it for no reason.

"I was just... dreaming about..." She stammered, looking for an excuse. _Had he been awake the whole time?_ She wondered.

Sasuke moved closer to her. "About me?" He asked.

Sakura looked over at him and then sighed. "Yes..." She admitted. "But it was nothing bad I just.. I missed you, Sasuke-kun. And now that you're back.. I..."

Sasuke put his hands on her lips and stopped her from talking. He shhed her and then leaned forward, moving his fingers and replacing them with his own lips.

—

**.Present Time. **

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "What took you so long?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where were you all this time...? Still with your team trying to get Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded and then pulled off his shirt. "Do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything!" She said, loving the sight of his bare abs, which at the moment were stained in blood.

"Heal me." Sasuke said, leaning towards her and then ruffling his son's hair. "Thanks." He said as she started to heal him. He sighed and then leaned backwards as she healed his heavily gasped chest.

"It took me a while to find Itachi, Akatsuki has been protecting him, and the girl on my team has been drastically injured."

Sakura's heard took a noise dive into her chest. "Th-There's a girl on your team?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Sasuke laughed. "Karin is a pain in my ass, I only choose her because she can track." He said, honestly.

"There's nothing you need to worry about. Karin means nothing to me." He said, taking her hands.

"I meant what I said that day." He said, smiling at her. "You are my everything, and you're the only woman I want to be with." He said, honestly, making her emerald eyes meet his onyx ones.

Sakura smiled and then leaned towards him and was about to kiss him when Shai popped up between then.

"Daddy!" He said, hugging Sasuke.

"AH!" Sasuke groaned, holding onto his chest, making the small child let go and back away.

"Shai!" Sakura said. "Daddy's hurt don't do that!"

_Do you know how long I've been waiting to say that to him, Sasuke-kun? _Sakura thought, smiling. _I missed you more then anything. I'm so glad you've come home... _

Shai looked down at his feet and muttered a quiet sorry.

Sasuke picked him up and held his hand. "It's ok Shai." He said, hugging him.

Shai smiled and then hugged her back.

"Uncle Naruto!" He said smirking slightly and running over to the window.

Naruto stepped down and smirked. "I knew when ANBU caught Itachi fleeing the village I'd find you here." He said, walking over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke bumped knuckles with him and then smirked. "You knew he was mine?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "You know I did."

The house shook violently before anyone could respond and Naruto picked up Shai. "What the hell was that?" He asked, looking around.

Sasuke jumped up and picked up his shirt as the house shook once more. He picked up his sword and then ran to the window.

"It's akatsuki." He said, sighing. "You three stay here. I can handle this myself."

"Sasuke.." SAkura said. "Take–"

"No..." Sasuke half yelled at her. "This is my life goal, and my dream, not Naruto's. I _need_ to do this alone." And with that comment, he had taken off on the wind.

—

**A/n:** Yay! Finally, a new chapter! I'm so proud of this one. Daddy is revealed! It's.. dun... dun... dun! Sasuke-kun! I hope you like it. I think it's cute and I gave some background but not a lot. Which Akatsuki member this is? What does he want? And more importantly, what does he want with Sasuke?

Remember to review!


	6. How?

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 6

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Yes! I know this took me forever to update and I APOLOGIZE!!! Hope the length makes up for it!

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter Five. **

_Do you know how long I've been waiting to say that to him, Sasuke-kun? _Sakura thought, smiling. _I missed you more then anything. I'm so glad you've come home... _

Shai looked down at his feet and muttered a quiet sorry.

Sasuke picked him up and held his hand. "It's ok Shai." He said, hugging him.

Shai smiled and then hugged her back.

"Uncle Naruto!" He said smirking slightly and running over to the window.

Naruto stepped down and smirked. "I knew when ANBU caught Itachi fleeing the village I'd find you here." He said, walking over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke bumped knuckles with him and then smirked. "You knew he was mine?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "You know I did."

The house shook violently before anyone could respond and Naruto picked up Shai. "What the hell was that?" He asked, looking around.

Sasuke jumped up and picked up his shirt as the house shook once more. He picked up his sword and then ran to the window.

"It's akatsuki." He said, sighing. "You three stay here. I can handle this myself."

"Sasuke.." Sakura said. "Take–"

"No..." Sasuke half yelled at her. "This is my life goal, and my dream, not Naruto's. I _need_ to do this alone." And with that comment, he had taken off on the wind.

**.End Chapter Five. **

—

Sasuke ran off into the woods and caught sight of an Akatsuki member he had never encountered. He had fought the one with all the creepy mouths, Itachi of course, had seen Kisame, the weirdo in the orange mask, but this guy? Damn.. He looked like a giant tree, someone who would be call himself Mr. Twig or Sir Branch. (Fun with Akatsuki) Sasuke moved closer to him and then his eyes widened.

He was like a giant pineapple and/or tree. Sasuke sighed. Of course it's the freak right? He moved towards them and then smirked to himself. He was in a better mood. He was going to get to kick some ass and then go and find Itachi and finish him off. Surely this guy would spill the Akatsuki whereabouts.

Sasuke ran closer to him and then kicked him backwards, he as Sasuke thought, was top heavy and soon fell backwards. He smirked to himself and then pulled out his sword and pressed the cold blade against the 'man's' throat.

"Where is Itachi!?" he demanded.

"No idea..." Zetsu answered.

Sasuke's now red eyes narrowed. "You won't get out of his alive if you don't tell me where Itachi is..."

—

Sakura was pacing. "Naruto... go after Sasuke..." She pleaded. "I need you to make sure he's ok. He's still hurt, I didn't have enough chakra to fully heal the extent of all his injuries." She told him.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura he'll just get mad at me... He wants to kill Itachi on his own and I know why and so do you. We have no right to rob him of that..." He told her simply, not wanting to have to fight against Sasuke like he had to so many years before.

Shai grabbed Naruto's pants and pulled them gently. "Uncle!" He whined. "Daddy just came back, I don't want him to go away!" he said, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Please go and help him?" The small five year old boy asked. "Pretty please?"

Naruto smiled at Shai. "I'll bring your dad back, Dattebayo!" He said, smirking at her smirking slightly. He looked over at Sakura and sighed slightly.

"I will bring him back, but I expect and explanation when I do." He said, jumping out the broken window and running after Sasuke.

—

Zetsu smirked. "You wish Uchiha." He said, punching him in the stomach and then kicking him where Itachi had stabbed him with his own sword.

He faded into the ground quickly and was gone as quickly as he came. Sasuke looked around, slightly panicked. Where would be come out? He picked up his sword and looked around, slightly put off; a bit afraid even.

He sighed and then heard something coming from behind him. He wiped around, slammed it into a tree and putt he sword against it.

"Sa-Sasuke! It's me!" Naruto croaked. "Calm down.. I came to help you."

Sasuke let him go. "I don't want help.. Itachi is mine to kill. Got that, mine!"

Naruto sighed. "I know that... I just wanted to help you..." He said, looking at him. "We're still friends right?"

"If you can call us friends." Sasuke said, turning towards him and then bumping knuckles with him and sighing.

"Fine you can help me." Sasuke told him. "I'm looking for a plant..."

"Sasuke did you get hit in the head? Hard?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke couldn't be serious.

"He looks like a plant, baka!" Sasuke said about to blow on him. "He had this green shit coming from his shoulders.. And it goes up over his head." He said, looking around.

"He has to be around here somewhere..."

Naruto started to look around with Sasuke. "He's gone, I don't sense any chakra do you?" he asked.

"No.." Sasuke said, defeated. "Let's go back to Sakura."

Naruto smirked. "Good because you have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he slid his sword back into it's sheath. "Oh really?" He asked. "About what?"

"About you and Sakura, and Shai..." Naruto answered as if it was obvious. "Where you even there when he was born?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke?"

"No..." Sasuke admitted after another long silence. "I didn't even know I had a son until a short time ago..." His face was wretched with guilt. He had honestly had no idea. He thought because Sakura was a medical ninja that she would have taken some kind of precaution to avoid pregnancy.

Sasuke had honestly had no idea that the night he had with Sakura five years ago had led to a child. He hadn't been able to sneak away to see her, or to do anything to communicate with her. He sighed slightly and then looked up at the deep midnight sky.

"Hey Naruto...?"

"What?" the blonde questioned.

"How long have you known Shai was mine?" Sasuke asked, not able to look at the man he once called his best friend.

"When his hair grew out and spiked like yours. I'm not the only one who knows, he looks just like you did when you were small." Naruto told him with a slight smile, looking over at the man he missed more then anything.

"You think he hates me?" Sasuke asked, having been wondering about it since he found out he had a son - after all, he was never there for the kid.

Naruto shook his head, sending whips of blonde hair all over his face and into his eyes. He had grown it out slightly, making him look more like his father.

"I know he loves you Deidara, he asks about you all the time." the sun flower yellow haired ninja told him.

Sasuke smiled for the first time in a while. "Thanks Naruto." He said, looking over at him finally and bumping knuckles with him.

Looking back at the path in front of them Sasuke felt much better. He walked in equal strides with Naruto and looked at the Haruno Estate's main house as it came into view. He felt slightly discouraged at his remembrance of how he find out about Shai.

—

"Sasuke..." Came Itachi's cold voice from behind Karin, he had her pinned against the wall, her hands bound behind her, Itachi holding them in one hand.

"Let her go..." Sasuke said darkly, starting to get annoyed. Itachi had been playing games with them for what seemed like hours, running around, hiding, capturing them in illusions, using Mangekyou Sharingan, and other such ways of annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin whined, clearing in pain as Itachi twisted her arm backwards more and she cried out in pain.

"Sasuke-kun! Do something!" She demanded.

Sasuke ran forward and drove the cold steal of his blade into Itachi's side, nicking him and causing blood to start to bleed over his black cloak.

"Interesting little brother... You have the one and Konoha and this one?" Itachi sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked darkly. He hated Karin with a passion, he just knew he needed her, at least for the time being.

"The pink haired Kunoichi.." Itachi said simply. "You knocked her up, or at least that's what I hear."

Sasuke dropped his sword, "Wh-What..?!"

Itachi sneared at him. He was so enjoying this. Seems his own brother was so loose in what he did with woman he had no idea he had passed on his seed to another generation of Uchiha blood.

"Do I need to kill them to make you focus?" Itachi asked, walking towards him, letting go of Karin. She was annoying him and was no longer entertaining.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You touch her I'll kill you..."

"Like you have so many times before?" Itachi asked, pointing at Sasuke, who was cut and bleeding. He had several wounds and had lived through Itachi's torture reality twice now.

Sasuke ran froward towards him and punched him in the face. It's true what he heard. Itachi was blind without sharingan, which had faded away for a moment.

—

Sasuke sighed slightly as they walked back inside the house, Sakura and Shai were sitting in the living room waiting, Sakura was pacing and Shai was flipping through the channels, but there was nothing he wanted to watch - it was too late at night. He sighed and when he saw Sasuke, he jumped up and ran over to him.

"Daddy!" He said, reaching up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura questioningly, as if asking, "What does he want?"

Sakura sighed and mouthed the words, "Pick him up."

Sasuke nodded and bent down, picking up the small boy and holding him against his chest. "Hey Shai." He said, smirking slightly. He had a child to succeed him, to be his heir. He was more then happy about that. He ruffled the small boy's raven hair.

Shai smiled up at his father and Sakura suddenly ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. "I missed you so much..."

Naruto groaned. "Come on! Someone explain to me how this happened!" he said, aloud, starting to get really annoyed.

**.Six Years Prior.**

"I was just... dreaming about..." She stammered, looking for an excuse. _Had he been awake the whole time?_ She wondered.

Sasuke moved closer to her. "About me?" He asked.

Sakura looked over at him and then sighed. "Yes..." She admitted. "But it was nothing bad I just.. I missed you, Sasuke-kun. And now that you're back.. I..."

Sasuke put his hands on her lips and stopped her from talking. He shhed her and then leaned forward, moving his fingers and replacing them with his own lips.

–

Sakura's eyes grew wide as Sasuke's warm lips pressed against her own. She looked at him, wide eyed, but she had to admit, this _is_ what she had always wanted. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was in a really good mood now. She blushed slightly. She was really happy now.

Sasuke opened his mouth into the kiss and ran his tongue over Sakura's glossed lips. he heard her gasp slightly in shock, but all the same, she opened her mouth and allowed him passage into it. His tongue connected with hers and he pushed against it with a bit of force.

Sakura pushed her tongue against his. She was in an even better mood now. Something banged and Sasuke pulled back, breaking the kiss. Sakura looked over at him, slightly depressed by that fact. She didn't want him to stop.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. She didn't want to seem desperate. She put her hand on Sasuke's neck and pulled him towards her.

"It was probably nothing..." She said, smiling at him. "Really."

Sasuke didn't buy it. "I'll be right back." He said, standing up, ruining the moment and walking out of the living room and down the hallway.

Sakura sighed and got up, going after him. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked, smiling at him. "Are you sure you heard something?"

"Did you?" He asked.

"Yes, but..." She started.

Sasuke stopped her. He turned and looked at her, and then a smile came over his face. He laughed for a moment and then said:

"Ok.. I get it." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her once more, pressing her against the wall. He put his hands in the curves of her sides and then trailed them down slightly, holding her hips closer to him.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't stupid. He knew that she wanted him, and at the moment, his entire body was lusting for her. Maybe it was becuase he was a 17 year old virgin, but either way, he wanted her.

Sakura had no idea of Sasuke's intentions, all she knew was the bliss of his kisses. He was an amazing kisser, and Sakura was starting to wonder if he had done it before, she doubted it because he was so set on killing Itachi, but then why was he kissing her now? She shrugged it off and let it go. She didn't care why he was doing it, it just meant so much to her that he was.

He broke the kiss not too long afterward and walked off. "I want to see what that noise was." He said, walking off with her.

Sakura smiled, not minding going with him now. She took his hand, but she was starting to lust for him, just like how he was lusting for her.

Sasuke continued down the hall and found that the snow and wind had broken one of the window. He sighed and got something to fix it and then within another ten minutes it was good as new. He walked back over to Sakura. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, kissing her cheek.

Sakura watched him off and a thought occurred to her. Sasuke was going to be _naked_. With hot water streaming down his body. She smirked and walked after him.

"I should take one too.." She said, blushing slightly and looking away from him.

Sasuke raised a raven eyebrow and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to take one with me?" He asked, smirking slightly, kissing her neck. He was slightly confused as to why he was being so affectionate to her, but all the same, he wanted her. It was probably nothing, just a lust he felt that he wanted to get rid of his own virginity before killing his brother, as if in the act of losing it he would become much stronger.

Sakura's face illuminated in a dark crimson blush. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!?" She asked. Was he serious, or was he just teasing her.

She felt a warm presence on her neck. It was wet and smooth, and she immediately recognized what it was; Sasuke's tongue. Goose bumps illuminated on her body and the blush just grew darker as he ran his tongue over her smooth skin. He smiled as she did so, and she coudl feel his lips pull tight.

"You heard me." He said, smiling at her. "Take a shower with me." He said, taking her by the hands and leading her backwards.

"Please?" he asked, with a devious smile.

Sakura was unsure of what to say. Sure she _wanted _to, but what if it lead to something else? She was almost 18, becuase she was five months older then Sasuke, but.. At the same time, she wanted to wait until she was married to give herself away to a man, but with Sasuke... it was a once in a lifetime thing, and she knew it.

She bit her lip. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She asked once more, unsure of how to respond to his question.

"I thought you thought I was annoying?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Sasuke sighed ands topping kissing her. "Sakura... if you doubt me, then just say no." He said, letting her go. He walked out of the room and down the hallway into the bathroom. He pulled off his cloths and then leaned into the shower and turned on the water of the stand up shower. He opened the glass door as the shower and bathroom started to steam up.

He stepped inside and closed his eyes, feeling the water rinse over his toned and taunt skin. He smirked slightly as he leaned against the glass wall of the shower with his back, letting the water rinse over his chest and abdomen.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch thinking. She had no idea what to do now... She had a chance to see her Sasuke-kun naked, and what did she do?! She passed it up! She might as well of smacked him in the face for asking!

She walked out and then went to the bathroom. She stared at the door for a few moments and then bit her lip. What was she thinking exactly, even she herself didn't know too well. She looked at the door, then down the hall to the living room where she had been waiting.

She had a fantasy of stripping herself naked and getting into Sasuke's bed waiting for him, but that was too slutty for her own tastes. That seemed like something someone else would do, not her.

She sighed and then looked up at the door once more. She put her ear on it to listen and heard the sound of water hitting a human body. She worked in the hospital too much. He sighed and then looked up at the ceiling and closed, her eyes, making a decision.

She opened the bathroom door silently and then hid behind a tall rack that held towels. She closed her eyes when she saw him turn, but it was clear that he couldn't see her at all. She sighed and started to unzip her shirt. She smiled slightly at the thought of being wet and close to him.

But then again, what if he didn't want her. She let her red shirt fall to the floor and then removed the braces on her elbows. She closed her eyes and then looked up at the sky. She blinked a few times and then ran her hands down her waist and removed the pink skirt, followed by her black shorts and then looked down. She was now in her bra, under shirt and panties. She could still turn back, but in all honesty, she didn't want to.

She removed her shirt and bra and then pulled her panties down her body and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and gently closed her eyes. She let out a small almost inaudible sigh and walked towards the shower.

Sasuke didn't turn and was rinsing shampoo out of his hair and didn't seem to be noticing her presence. He sighed slightly and leaned forward, away from her. She opened the door with a small suction noise and as he turned she wrapped her arms around him and kissing his lips gently.

His eyes grew wide. He had never expected _Sakura _to do something kinky like this. Maybe Ino, or even Karin, (not to say she hadn't tried before) but come on, Sakura? She was too good for it, and she wanted to wait until she was married.

Sasuke kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her bare and now wet waist. He was in a really good mood now. The girl he had been lusting for was naked and in his shower kissing him.

Sakura's eyes closed and she started to kiss the lips of the man she loved with a bit more force, pushing into him and wrapping her arms around her neck and back, stroking the muscles in his back and chest.

Sasuke put his hand on her jaw of the right side of her face and pulled her into him, kissing her with more and more passion then before. He had a smile on his face and just looked at her when the kiss broke suddenly.

"You're beautiful..." he told her.

"You're amazing." She responded returning his kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke returned all of her passion and then some, letting his hips rest against hers as he kissed her. His eyes closed and he held her closed and ran his tongue over her smooth and glossed lips.

—

**A/n:** yes Chapter 6 of His Father's strength. Not too much Shai I know, but it's mainly what happened between the pulled apart couple! Don't worry Zetsu and Itachi will be returning soon and I MUST say this:

**The next chapter WILL have LEMON!!!**

Remember to review!


	7. Conception

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 7

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** **This chapter will Contain LEMON...**

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter Six.**

But then again, what if he didn't want her. She let her red shirt fall to the floor and then removed the braces on her elbows. She closed her eyes and then looked up at the sky. She blinked a few times and then ran her hands down her waist and removed the pink skirt, followed by her black shorts and then looked down. She was now in her bra, under shirt and panties. She could still turn back, but in all honesty, she didn't want to.

She removed her shirt and bra and then pulled her panties down her body and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and gently closed her eyes. She let out a small almost inaudible sigh and walked towards the shower.

Sasuke didn't turn and was rinsing shampoo out of his hair and didn't seem to be noticing her presence. He sighed slightly and leaned forward, away from her. She opened the door with a small suction noise and as he turned she wrapped her arms around him and kissing his lips gently.

His eyes grew wide. He had never expected _Sakura _to do something kinky like this. Maybe Ino, or even Karin, (not to say she hadn't tried before) but come on, Sakura? She was too good for it, and she wanted to wait until she was married.

Sasuke kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her bare and now wet waist. He was in a really good mood now. The girl he had been lusting for was naked and in his shower kissing him.

Sakura's eyes closed and she started to kiss the lips of the man she loved with a bit more force, pushing into him and wrapping her arms around her neck and back, stroking the muscles in his back and chest.

Sasuke put his hand on her jaw of the right side of her face and pulled her into him, kissing her with more and more passion then before. He had a smile on his face and just looked at her when the kiss broke suddenly.

"You're beautiful..." he told her.

"You're amazing." She responded returning his kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke returned all of her passion and then some, letting his hips rest against hers as he kissed her. His eyes closed and he held her closed and ran his tongue over her smooth and glossed lips.

**.End Chapter Six. **

—

((This is the lemon part of the fan fic. You don't like it, don't read it. It will be in italics))

_Sakura parted her lips to allow him passage into her mouth. She felt his tongue immediately come forward and enter. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him gently. Her tongue tangled with his and he pushed her backwards gently. _

_Sakura was slightly surprised at how gentle Sasuke was being. She always imaged him as a man that would ravage a woman, but he wasn't doing it to her. His kisses where firm, but not too forceful - he wasn't chocking her with his tongue or anything. She wrapped her arms around him and then laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, having never stopped kissing her. _

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She asked. _

"_I won't hurt you." He told her, oh so convincingly. He smirked and ran his hands down her sides. He pulled up her shirt to reveal her waist and let his hands touch her warm skin. He smirked at her and then kissed her lips lightly. He loved her, and he really wanted to be with her now. He'd return to her after Itachi, he had to._

_Sasuke ran his hands through Sakura's short pink hair as he touched her face. He had no idea why, but being alone at the time of darkness and cold made him want to be with her. He sighed and then closed his eyes and gave her another kiss or two. He stopped and his hand trailed to her chest and his thumb and pointer finger took hold of her shirt's zipper and slowly pulled it down._

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, her eyes growing wide.

"Calm down." He said, kissing her again. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise." He said, smirking at her.

"Ok?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Sakura nodded shyly and then kissed his lips as his pulled her shirt off her thin frame.

Sasuke had to admit, without the red shirt on, she looked bigger and slightly fuller when it came to her bust. He wrapped his arm around her back and then ran the other hand up her curves and pulled off her clip that kept her shirt on. He was in a good mood now. He kissed her lips, pushing his tongue back into her mouth and smirked.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered as she reached down and pulled off his white shirt. Not that it did much because his chest and abs were already showing. Sakura blushed lightly. She was about to... with Sasuke!?

Sasuke kissed her lips and then moved his hands down and pulled off her skirt. Her eyes closed and she got comfortable beside him. She was in such a blissful mood. He was in love with her, he really wanted her to be with him.

"I know you do..." He muttered back as their lips parted.

Sakura didn't care that he hadn't said it back. He was her world, and it was worth it, even if she didn't hear him say it. Her hands ran up his back and he kissed her lips. Would he still be cold and emotionless after this? She hoped not...

Sasuke got her fully undressed and looked down at her. She blushed darkly as she realized she was fully naked before him. Sasuke untied is purple belt and let it fall onto the floor. He then defrocked his pants and kissed her lips once more. His hand trailed down her thighs. He smirked and then ran two of his fingers over her clit.

Sakura moaned outwards as she felt his hands stroke the most private place in her body. She gripped his shoulders and kissed him harder, forcing her tongue deeper into his wet mouth.

Sasuke continued to stroke at her, feeling her hips squirm and her constant moans. "Sasuke-kun!" She whined, not appreciating his teasing anymore. She moaned and then pushed her hips down onto his hand.  
A smirk came to Sasuke's face at her reactions to his various strokes and touches. His hand moved over her and he drove one of his fingers within her.

Sakura's reaction was better then he could have ever expected. Her eyes grew wide, her hips moved along with the movements of his hand and a loud moan escaped her throat.

Sakura squirmed slightly after her reaction, however. She was an untouched virgin and having a man, even something as small as a finger within her hurt her slightly. She whined and then leaned towards him, kissing his lips and then wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." She cried out as she started to get used to the member within her.

"Hn?" he asked as one finger slowly became two. Sakura's moans grew ever louder and her whole body started to tingle. Her pre-climax was coming and she could feel it. It was an amazing sensation. She wanted more then just two of his fingers. She wanted him, and that's why she continued to say his name. Her hips moved ever so slightly against his hand's movements and she whined once more.

Sakura threw her head back as Sasuke's hands continued to work at her. Her hands trailed down his rock hard abs and then came to his member. As her hands trailed across it, her eyes met it, and boy did she liked what she saw. It was hard and erect. He was arousing himself from what he was doing to her. It was probably all her moaning. She concluded.

Her thin and smooth hands trailed over his member, stroking it with her own hands. She smiled at him as he came down to kiss her once more. She stroked him hard and fast, knowing he liked it. She felt his throat make a purring sound into their kiss.

A smile came to Sakura's face as his two fingers became three. She cried out louder than before, and it was a good thing Sasuke's family was gone, because someone in the house would have heard that if there had been anyone there.

"Sasuke-kun, please..." She begged, knowing he knew what she wanted from him now.

Sasuke's fingers retracted from her vagina and he raised them to his face, when he saw her watching and licked her nectar from his hand. He then positioned himself at her opening. Leaning down he kissed her lips as hard as he could.

"Ugh.. Sakura..." He moaned, as he pushed his hard member inside of her, feeling her uterine walls contract over him.

He started to moaned. This was far better then her stroking him. She was soft, and moist - making it easier for him to slide around within her.

Sakura couldn't believe it didn't hurt when he entered her, at least not for a second or so, until he penetrated through her hymen. She gripped the sheets below her frame and closed her eyes tightly.  
Sasuke felt something drip over him and knew what it was. It was her virgin blood that he knew he'd spill when he ripped her hymen. It stopped just as quickly as it had come, and upon hearing Sakura's moans, Sasuke started to go faster, harder, and deeper within her. He smirked at her and then kissed her lips. His kissed trailed down as he started to kiss her jaw line and then her neck. he smirked and left hickeys all around it, as if claiming her as his own.

"Sasuke-kun, easy... If you don't want anyone to know, don't leave.. OH!" She said, as she felt  
him started to kiss down her chest. His lips met her right breast and he drew the soft flesh into his mouth and started to suck at her. His other hand massaged her left breast and she couldn't help but moan louder.

"I know, I know..." He muttered, starting to leave small love marks on her chest and breasts.

His hips moved faster and Sasuke felt something wet seep out over his penis as he moved in and out. Sakura ran her hands through his hair as he pushed inside her faster and then she reached her climax.

_Sakura moaned loudly as she felt her juices spill over Sasuke's hard member and go all over the sheets below them. She whined and moved around slightly._

His cum filled her small uterus and then as Sasuke pulled out, she leaked fluid all over him and the white bed sheets.

Sasuke smirked and pulled out of her fully. He kissed down her waist and then spread her legs. His face disappeared between her legs and her hands met the back of his head. His tongue trailed over her and she cried out.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, closing her eyes and squirmed.  


_"Mhm?" He asked as he continued to lick at her. Spreading her lips, he continued to trail his tongue around her, cleaning her skin of any of his and her juices. He didn't mind. He wanted her to squirm, he wanted her to cry out his name loud, he wanted to please her in a way that no one else ever could._

"Sa-su-ke..." She said, not able to say his name all at once as his tongue trailed over her. He smirked slightly as she whined for more and voice grew louder. 

"Hn?" He asked mockingly as his tongue pushed through her barrier and started to lick inside of her. His tongue wasn't very long, but it was long enough to reach inside of her. He ran his hands up and held onto her hips as they pushed out towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, please..." She whined.

Sasuke laughed and came back up to kiss her lips gingerly. He wanted to be gentle. He went back within her and started to pump inside of her. He moved a few more times and released a stream of his hot seed within her.

He got of and laid beside her. She rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and drew the blankets over them.

"That was amazing Sasuke-kun..." She said, looking up at him and kissing him softly.

Sasuke smirked. "It was."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun..." She said, closing her eyes and falling asleep leaning into his strong chest. 

–

It was unsure when exactly Sasuke got Sakura pregnant. He left the day the snow cleared up, but repeatedly came back to see her, and she would sleep at the Uchiha Estate together - so not to be discovered. They always had an amazing night, and then came the day where Sasuke vowed to come back after killing Itachi. But at the same time, it ended their romance. He had to forget about her if he was going to kill his brother, so he stopped going for both his efforts and her protection.

—

Toning down almost every intimate detail to, we make love that night, and I continued to come back to see her, they explained it to Naruto, who seemed to want more information.

"Well that explains why you wouldn't go out with me..." Naruto said, annoyed.

Sakura punched him of the top of the head. "You got married already!"

Sasuke looked surprised, "_You_ got married?" He asked, somewhat interested.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "To Hinata yes." He said, smirking. "And I love her more than anything, you know that Sakura-chan!"

"Then why are you still chasing her?" Sasuke asked his tone full of jealousy.

"I'm not!" Naruto said, in defense of himself. "I was just saying, before I was with Hinata-chan..."

Sasuke sighed. He looked at the sleeping Shai in Sakura's lap and picked him up. "I've missed so much..." He said, knowing he missed his son's birth and his him growing up.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..." He said, kissing her forehead.

Sakura smiled at him, leaned forward and moved some of his raven bangs from his face. "Sasuke-kun, it's ok." She said, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

Naruto smirked. "I'm glad your back, and I'm now stronger then you! Dattebayo!" Naruto said smirking at him.

Sasuke smirked at him. "You want to test that tomorrow."

Naruto bumped knuckles with him again. "You know I do!" he said, happy that everything was going back to normal from when Sasuke had left almost four years before.

"Well I should go. You guys have a lot to talk about." Naruto said waving. "I'm going to go and see if Hinata even remembers what I look like." He said, jumping onto the window sill and taking off outside into the darkness.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then down at her lap were his son slept.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

Sasuke looked up at her. "Can... Can I hold him?" He asked, which made a bright smile come to Sakura's face. He wanted his son and he wasn't mad at her.

Sakura nodded and picked up the fragile sleeping child with great care and handed him to his father, who leaned him up against his chest.

—

Sasuke rolled over and woke up the next morning laying beside Sakura on her bed. A smirk came to his face and he kept his arms around her waist. He yawned and rested his head in her neck.

"I missed you, a lot." He said, kissing her cheek. "You're my everything." He said, kissing her forehead.

Sakura giggled slightly and turned around to face him and kissed his lips lightly. "I missed you a lot too." She told him, resting her head into his chest.

They laid in silence for a few moments in one another's arms and then Sasuke sighed slightly. "Hey Sakura?" he asked.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She answered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone..?" He asked. "You know, about me?"

Sakura looked surprised. "Be-Because I didn't think you wanted anyone to know about you." She said, honestly.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun but... I figured that with you wanting to kill Itachi that you would admit it after you killed him. You told me not to tell anyone about us remember? I... I just.. wasn't sure if I should have told anyone. It sucked, but I figured that keeping it from you was the best thing for both of us. I never expected it to take this long for you to kill Itachi..."

Sasuke sighed. "I know, but when you got pregnant, you didn't look for me, try to find or reach me, why?"

"I thought Itachi was more important to you then me." She said, honestly. She wasn't going to lie to him.

"And even if I did-" She said, putting her fingers over his open lips to stop him from speaking. "What would you have done? Run away from a battle with Itachi to be with me?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, a little shocked at her minimal confidence in him. "I... wouldn't have come running back, but I would have been here when Shai was born!" He said, defensively, sitting up, resting his weight on his arm.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke... I'm sorry." she said, looking up at him. "I just thought that a family wasn't something you wa–"

Sasuke stopped her with a kiss. His warm lips did something they hadn't done in a while - kissed his lover.

As she closed her eyes, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said when they broke the kiss. "I'm sorry... I need you to know that. I just.. Wanted Shai to be safe. Naruto was like a father to him, he had one in a way."

"I knew I could count on the loser." Sasuke said with a small smirk. "Oh well, what's done is done, no one can change that." He said, shrugging.

"I do love you, you know that right?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. It had been so long if ever that she had heard him say that.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

—

Sasuke broke the kiss before they did something else and then got up. "I want to spend the day with my son." He said, smirking at her.

"Come on Sakura." He said, taking her hand and walking off with her. He kissed her forehead and then walked off with her.

He went into Shai's room and his eyes grew wide.

"SHAI!" Sasuke heard Sakura yell as she ran over to his small bed and started to cry. Sasuke ran over to it and picked up the small piece of paper and read it aloud:

_If you ever again want to see your son, _

_The following thing must be done,_

_Go to the Ame village,_

_Up high into the hillage,_

_There you shall find, _

_Your little boy so kind._

—

**A/n:** Gah !! My brain went dead mid way through this chapter, I apologize that it's so short, sorry guys, but the next one will be WAY longer, I promise!!


	8. Haunting Red

**His Father's Strength**

**Chapter:** 8

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** HAHA! Finally, an update., I have crawled out of the death and have come back to life~ To all those who reviewed when I stopped writing, you're the reason I decided to write this. I don't know if I started a new chapter or not, because… I'm on another computer, but all the same, MORE WRITING!

However, since my last update, I've won a writing contest, and I know that my writing has drastically improved.

_Thanks for all your support guys, and I WILL be answering reviews, so If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura is pregnant, and half of Konoha claims to be the father of the beautiful cherry blossomed kunoichi's baby. When he's born - green eyes open, black hair shifts, and a beautiful baby boy looks up at Sakura with all the strength of his father.

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter Seven. **

_If you ever again want to see your son, _  
_The following thing must be done,_  
_Go to the Ame village,_  
_Up high into the hillage,_  
_There you shall find, _  
_Your little boy so kind._

**.End Chapter Seven. **

—

A tense air blew through the compound, and no one moved. As if stone, the five figures gathered around made no sudden movements, nor did they show any signs of life. The sound of moving clothing traveled for almost miles, for that was the only sound that could be heard. Which was odd – considering the hostage.

Acting around something, which reminds you of the past was hard on the heart, and did more than make Itachi feel guilty. Something about kidnapping his five-year-old nephew didn't sit well with him, but he knew that Pein wasn't after Sasuke…

"You know Itachi-san, telling him wh—"

"Isn't an option." Itachi interjected to the taller, blue toned man not far from him, breaking the silence, looking behind him at the sleeping boy, who was curled into a small ball, as if trying to protect himself.

The silence returned for a few more moments, but knowing the Shark-man's eyes had yet to leave him, the elder Uchiha's eyes faded from red to black, causing the world around him to disappear. "The kyuubi is not worth my brother or nephew's life." Something inside him pained, even blinded, he saw in his mind vividly the occurrences of that fateful night, years and years ago.

Death would make things all that much easier. Telling Sasuke would make things worse. He didn't want to be forgiven, and his contract protected his brother and any offspring he would sire. The village owed him at the very least that courtesy for what he'd done for them.

--

Come to think of it, Konoha was the reason his hands were stained with gallons of an invisible blood that would never wash off. For, so many of their deaths he felt bad for a while, but grew numb with time. But, no one gets away from that free, and one voice, one face, one scream, and her tears still haunt him to this day. Every time he closed his eyes, her face blood and tear stained face. Her voice rung in his ears, and the look on her face would never leave his head.

It haunting him.

A loud gasp echoed in his mind – "What the fuck are you doing?!" The scream made him angrier, and a blade slammed into his chest, watching the man who had sired him fall to the ground, blood soaking his body.

However, the man stood once more, standing before the woman he'd chosen to carry and raise those children. "I knew you were a monster."

"Konoha knows what you're doing, my mission is to destroy your ambitions."

"Itachi! Stop this!" The voice made his heart stop, but he raised the blade. "Where's… what did you do to—"

The expression on Fugaku's face changed drastically. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Safe, and away from you."

Darting forward, a blade slid into warm flesh, ripping it apart, soaking it in blood, the eyes of the human controlling it remained closed, unable to watch what he was doing. A hard fist caught his face, chakra coming from it, causing Itachi to slide back and them stab threw the man who struck him.

Opening his red eyes, he watched as his father fell atop his mother's body and stopped moving. "Don't worry, you did well." A cold and soft voice was behind him. "For being as young as you are, that power I didn't possess until was much older than you."

"Somehow Madara, I find that less than comforting."

A laugh came from behind him, red streaks falling from Madara's eyes. That was what Itachi had to look forward to. Bleeding eyes when Mangekyou was overused.

--

"He looks so healthy." A feminine voice broke Itachi's very real nightmare. "Konan-hime." He would greatly prefer no one being around the boy. Once the Kyuubi was captured, he intended to return the boy to his parents, and let them take blood for the fear they'd been put through.

- - -

"Naruto…" Sakura said for what Sasuke felt was 10 times too many. Something about hearing her say his name like that made him angry, a jealous angry he'd never felt before. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He knew that fighting his friend would do nothing but hinder finding Shai, and no one was around to stop them besides Sakura.

Frustrated, Sasuke fell from the trees, landing on his feet, and his hand went straight threw a large tree, knocking down the great entity which had to be well over 100 years old judging by it's height. Somehow, that didn't feel like enough. He'd kill Itachi this time for sure. His entire body, frame, clothing, and soul shook with an uncontrollable rage, something he hadn't felt since he used the curse seal against the young sound shinobi who almost killed Sakura.

He could feel his curse seal spreading over his body, but he didn't care, chakra moved faster and faster through his system, as if forcing him to get angrier, giving him power to do things that no one could stop, and no one could prevent. His focus was far clearer, even without sharingan, his body felt heavier, and knew that it made him stronger. An open shirt revealed all the muscles in his chest, arms and waist where tight, and hard.

"Sasuke-kun…" Turning, he saw Sakura, almost afraid to approach him, and that angered him.

A long breath escaped his body, and rather than returning to his neck, the markings faded from his skin, as if they were never present. "We should go." Jumping upward, he darted off into the trees. He knew they'd follow, but this anger was best not around Naruto or Sakura. Though he told himself he'd never hurt them.

He'd done it before. Multiple times. Naruto almost died because of him, and Sakura had been put through hell because of his existence. That was hard to swallow and keep down. Her tears and his blood were hard on him, and his brother's blood would stain the entire Earth should his son be even scratched.

- -

"You know, Sakura-chan, something is without a doubt wrong with Sasuke…"

Sakura watched him dart off in front of them, and was afraid. "He'll never admit it, but he's scared. He's worried about Shai, and he's afraid that he'll hurt one of us if we say or do the wrong thing."

A pause overtook them. They followed their teammate as fast as they could, but gave him some distance, knowing that being alone was best for him at this point in time, but, they both knew that wasn't the only reason.

- -

"Alert me when the Kyuubi arrives." It was a very short, but direct order, and the blonde artist did nothing to question it. A simple nod did the job and sufficed. A movement of a cloak, and the orange haired leader was gone from the lookout.

A mild chewing sound was the only noise for about 15 oh so precious and amazing seconds before: "Oh~ Sempai, I want to see the baby! Can we go see the baby? Do you think Itachi-san will mind? I want to see the little Uchiha boy! How old is he? Do you think he's strong? We should go see him! I want to go! Do you want to go! Tobi's been such a good boy, he deserves to go and see him? PLEASE sempai!!!?"

Rolling his sky colored eyes, the blonde shrugged his shoulder. "Uchiha's suck. You go I'll stay and stand watch as ordered." Getting rid of Tobi wouldn't be too bad as long as he didn't have to see Sasuke's good for nothing little shit headed kid. He could careless for the blessed occasion of a baby.

He didn't like kids, want them, or see them living for long in a place like this. "They most likely drugged him to keep him quiet, but go and see him if it makes you feel better."

"NO, Sempai! You have to come with me." His voice was happy and bubbly.

A blonde brow twitched, as more incessant chatter and babbling came before. "TOBI!!!" The yell was louder than intended. "I don't care about the kid! Go yourself!"

"No need to shout Sempai." And with that, the orange masked man was gone, trotting off to see the child.

- - -

Alone, all Itachi could bear to do was keep his back to the child. The resemblance to a young boy who he all but destroyed was affixed to his mind. His mind was boiling, and he couldn't stop the thoughts, but it wouldn't matter for much longer.

"The fish is gone." The voice from behind the mask was now deep and cold, but sounded aged, though, oddly familiar.

"Kisame went to check somewhere else." Itachi's jaw set into a tense position, showing he was not keen on the visit from the man behind him.

A small laugh came from behind the mask, slightly echoed. "Surely you can act happy to see me, and don't lie and telling me you're not at all happy to see me. Pein's idea is amazing isn't it? Rather than his girl, take his step child, so much more interesting." A cool chuckle came, but was short lived.

A sound echoed, and Itachi turned to face him, red Mangekyou staring, almost ready to take blood. Alas however, crimson met crimson – and the orange mask was removed, revealing a much older man, eyes matching that of the younger before him.

Itachi's facial features did not soften, nor did he seem to be at least a little pleased by this. "You're attempting to trap Sasuke and have him do some sort of dirty work. I don't know how yet, but I know you all too well."

"I care for the boy from the bottom of my heart." Madara replied, tossing the mask aside, cracking his neck, glad to be rid of the menacing orange thing, which forced him to be a totally different person.

Itachi's lips pulled into a brief smile. "Bottom of your heart?" he repeated, with a small snort of laughter. "What heart?"

"Clever, but I assure you, I intend no harm to your little brother, Itachi-kun."

- - -

Stumbling, a figure, legs uneven moved through the trees, a gleam shinning in the moonlight, and his voice was strained. Voice hoarse and dry, his lips moved rapidly, but, it was no jutsu or anything like it – instead, it appeared to be speaking to himself.

An in depth conversation in which the two voices sounded differently, and from the dry scratch tone, they'd been at this for hours, perhaps even days.

"No… no." the softer of the two male voices said. This appeared to be a younger man.

"Yes, it will, and we must make it there." A cackle came from the chapped lips, which on one side pulled into a smile.

The head shook, causing glass to be caught in more moon rays. "Bad idea… no power, no strength… Not enough chakra… No…"

The babbling continued, interrupted, and at times, seemed as if both voices could speak at once as they argued 'yes' and 'no.' Moving forward, the limping man, appearing as if a leg or limp was broken, moved through the forest - silently despite the handicap.

"Yes." the stronger voice yelled, birds around the area calling, and in a flutter of wings, flew off in a fright of what they'd heard. Night was normally quiet, and this man's harsh voice woke and startled the beasts.

Silence soon followed, and disappearing into the darkness, the figure continued to move, a village not far off in the distance.

- - -

A/n: That's it for now. I have this week off, so I plan on updating my stories, as well as placing some on Hiatus, and possibly finishing off all of them. :3

I gave a lot of background, and there have been spoiler warnings, and I assure you, that even though I added detail and my own flavor on the events – they did happen.

This chapter is short, but that's because I'm tired and really craving writing something with Itachi… until next time. 3


End file.
